


Not the First, but One of Many

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Reader - Freeform, Deaf Character (Temporary), Detectives, Hank Anderson Swears, I've upped the rating, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Investigating. Murders. You thought you had left that all behind when you left, but apparently not. After someone killed your friend (tried to kill you and possibly killed many others) you decide to dust off your old uniform - before putting it back in the closet because you weren't going to wear something that was worn before you became alive. Instead, opting for something else.Now, you're back at it; investigating the murders of humans and androids alike. Of course, you have help - well, more like you help them. Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Detective Connor were the ones first assigned the case, you were just added to it.*UPDATES WEEKLY ON TUESDAY AND THURSDAY!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running through your hallway at one am was a fun thing to do when someone was teasing you. Now, when your running away from someone who would like to murder you; not so much.

> **March 21st, 2039**
> 
> **1:12:43 am**

Running through your hallway at one am would have been fine with you, absolutely fine. Well, it would be fine with you under any other circumstance - like chasing after Cassidy because she stole the remote to your TV once again. Under the current circumstance, you’d much rather not be running down your hallway at one am. You’d much rather be running away from your house, and calling the cops. You have done neither.

Quickly, you turned your head around, checking behind you. Upon seeing nothing, you turned back around and stepped into your room. The door closed gently behind you. You had no intention of fixing your messily put together bed but to reach the table beside it. You bounced towards the pale brown piece of furniture, your fingers wrapping around the plastic handle. Sliding the drawer open, your other hand reached for the medium black object, the small handgun you kept. Your fingers wrapped around the gun immediately.

You heard the doorknob click, and turned towards it for only a brief second before realizing that whoever had broken into your house was coming into your room. You bounced towards the closet, opening the door as quietly but quickly as you could before jumping in. You held your gun close to your chest, both for protection and the fact that your closet wasn’t all that big. You stopped your breathing, hoping that whoever had broken in hadn’t heard your - probably - ungraceful attempt at being quiet. It wasn’t like you really needed to breath, it was mostly just for show; the perks of being an android. You had never really noticed it before, but it came in very handy in a type of situation where you had to be stealthy.

To explain your situation more, someone had broken into the flower shop downstairs as you and Cassidy - your co-worker and friend - had been closing and tidying up. You hadn’t even realized anything had happened until a gun had been shot and Cassidy had collapsed beside you, her broom clattering to the floor and blue blood dripping down her face from a hole in the middle of her head. The smart thing to do would be to run away from the shop and call the police; you had been too full of fear to do either of those. Instead, you ran out the back and towards the side of the building, where the door to the stairs that lead to the apartments upstairs were. If whoever had broken in had shot Cassidy, what was to say you weren’t going to be next? You certainly hadn’t expected whoever had murdered Cassidy to be smart enough to know that you hadn’t ran away from the building but up into it. Although, a little part of you was telling you it had been a bad idea and that the murderer was certainly going to find you.

Through the slits of the closet door, you were able to see slightly into your room. Only enough to see past the bed and towards the door, nothing on the right hand side of you. Thankfully, the murderer had not thought about staying hidden from the closet and was in perfect view for you to see them. They were certainly tall, that was for sure. You noticed a small, sky blue colour coming from the side of the murderer’s head, near their temple. They were an android. The white sleeves of the CyberLife issued uniform they were wearing confirmed that even more.

You mentally cursed to yourself, figuring out what was going on. You had heard about a murderer going around killing androids and humans alike, and all signs pointed to the person walking around your room being that said murderer. You couldn’t help but think that if your boss had been here like he said he was going to be - he had said he would help you and Cassidy clean on Fridays and mentioned it was best to do it at night when no one is awake so annoying closers don’t barge in - that he would’ve been killed as well. Of course, this could always be someone else and not that murderer. You doubted it.

The android in your room walked closer to the closet, and if you hadn’t turned off your breathing, it probably would’ve hitched. You tighten your grip on your gun as you watch the murderer’s blue - were they blue? Or are they grey? You couldn’t tell - eyes look around your closet. You could see them more closely now, noting that they had messily neat hair that seemed to be some shade of brown or black. You were trying to distract yourself from your skyrocketing stress, it being at a high eighty-nine percent. That was way too high for your liking. You could hear your thirium regulator pump blue blood through you as fast as it could, replicating a heartbeat. You were hearing your own heartbeat for the first time since the Android Revolution. It scared you.

The door of your closet flew open, startling you into dropping your gun. You would’ve aimed for the murderer, had you not dropped your gun, and instead you jumped onto the ground and rolled away. That was one of the things you’ve done in the past hour that haven’t been smart, the other being that you hadn’t called the cops yet - scared the killer would be able to hear you talking to them. You hoped someone had called when they heard the first gunshot go off. Another idea that wasn’t very smart was heading towards the window instead of the door, trying to open it as you heard the murderer come closer by the sounds of their footsteps.

You heard their gun go off and your hand fell limp. You were glad that they hadn’t shot you in the head; it meant you might still be able to get out. You tried to open the window with one hand, hearing the murderer’s gun clatter to the floor - that must’ve been his last bullet. Had you not dropped your gun while exiting the closet you would’ve thought the sound to be your own gun clattering to the phone, it had not been that, thankfully.

You felt someone (the murderer obvious) push your back, banging your head on the window. Just what were they trying to do? You would’ve turned around to try to fight back, make it so they didn’t push you out the window - it was certainly big enough for them to do that - but found that you couldn’t due to the fact that they had made it so you couldn’t move. They pushed once more, your head crashing through the glass with a sickening crash. This was another time that you were glad you were an android. Unless the back or front of the wiring in your head was exposed, you would be fine if you broke a window with your head. You didn’t need to tell that the murderer had pushed you through the window as you fell, tumbling out into the alleyway below.

You hit the ground with a thud. If you could feel pain, it would probably be all the way at the top by now even if you had only fallen from a second story window. Falling down from any height without proper caution would hurt. It didn’t help that you had banged your head on the side of the trash bin right beside you. You wouldn’t be surprised if anything was damaged. This was another time that you were glad you were an android.

You had an idea, it may not be a smart one, but it was an idea. What better way to make the murderer leave than to pretend you were dead. Hopefully they would fall for it. Falling from a second story window wouldn’t kill anybody, but if you were already in bad condition it may do the trick. They wouldn’t have any idea of what condition you were in anyways. Just in case it did work, you went into stasis. Almost like sleeping. The only difference was that your dreams were more memories than anything.

 

> **March 21st, 2039**
> 
> **11:45:12 am**

You blinked as you pushed yourself from your slumped state. The sun was out, meaning much more time had passed than you had thought would. That also meant that the murderer had left you alone, seemingly falling for your ruse. You were glad. That meant you could call the police; if they weren’t here already that is. From what your clock says, it’s fifteen minutes to twelve in the afternoon. Although, you were curious as to why you had been awoken from stasis at this time.

You blinked once more, getting rid of the blurriness left from going into stasis. You realized there were people in front of you. So, the police had been called. That was good. Maybe they had caught the murderer. There were two in front of you, one had grey hair that almost went to his shoulders and a brown jacket over a button-up and the other-

Your stress skyrocketed once again. Your heartbeat ever so present in your ears once more - although more static came through this time around. Right in front of you was a double of the murderer - LED and all. He was crouched down beside you, so you had no idea if he was the same height but his appearance alone startled you into thinking he was the person who had killed Cassidy. It wasn’t until you noticed his eyes - a deep brown colour, they looked calm, not cold like the light ones you had saw from the closet - that you realized that the two of them were probably from the same line of models. The man in front of you had a slight difference in appearance than the person who had attacked you, almost more - what was the word you were looking for? - friendly. You felt your stress fall away. Back into a more normal percent that was more suited for your taste.

The brown eyed man looked at you, seemingly concerned. He spoke something, but all you heard was static. A quick check of your systems allowed you to know that your audio processor had been damaged, probably from either the fall or the hit to your head. You frowned to yourself. You were too afraid to speak, scared that it would be too loud or too soft or even not be audible at all. The brown eyed man turned to who you suspected was his partner - the man with the grey hair - and spoke something to him. Static was all you could pick up, only little chucks of the conversation even made it past that. Even with those chucks, it was practically the sound the TV makes when turned to the wrong channel. Annoyed with the static, you raised your hand to behind your ear, grabbing the side of your audio processor and yanking it out. The static disappeared. You couldn’t help but sigh - be it only mentally or both physically and mentally - at the silence.  You wished to never hear that sound again. You looked back at the men in front of you, the grey haired man looking at you as if you were crazy while the brown eyed man remained calm. You really wished you could get their names so you could stop calling them by their hair and eye colour. Hopefully you would figure out how to talk to them soon.

You watched as the brown eyed man extended his arm to you, the synthetic skin peeling away to reveal his white endoskeleton. He was asking to interface with you. You frowned for a moment, thinking over the idea. Interfacing didn’t give any sounds, just emotions that the person wanted you to see. It was often thought of as a way to show your significant other that you loved them without saying the words. Most people thought of it as an intimate thing. You were iffy on the subject. You had yet to know what love felt like - and so did Cassidy - and so you had interfaced with Cassidy many times when she didn’t want to talk.

You eventually nodded and held out your hand - noticing that while you were in stasis your bullet wound had been healed, the joys of being able to self heal were magnificent - and your synthetic skin peeled back much like his skin had. Instead of going for your hand, the brown eyed man went to your forearm. Instantly, you the memories of what had happened ten hours earlier pushed back into your brain, running back at you in full speed. The fear and the stress coming back to you all at the same speed as well. This was not interfacing. He was probing your memory. You would think that would hurt, but you believe that it was because you had been okay with it that it hadn’t.

The brown eyed man let go and your stress slowly fell back down. That had been the third time today that it had gone up in numbers you hated. You hoped it wouldn’t go up anymore for the day. You watched as the brown eyed man’s mouth moved, seemingly talking to the man beside him without looking away from you. The grey haired man looked shocked for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. His fingers quickly taped the buttons and he turned the phone to you.

_ My name is Lt. Hank Anderson and this is my partner, Detective Connor. We’re here to investigate the homicide that happened here. Once we get you a new audio thing, will you answer some of the questions we have that Connor wasn’t able to find in your memories?  _ The phone had fixed any of the spelling mistakes Lieutenant Anderson had made, making white lines appear under some of the words. You nodded and Lieutenant Anderson brought his phone back to him, typed once more and turned it back to you.  _ Great. You’ll have to come with us to the station. There should be what you need there from what Connor tells me.  _ You only nodded once more, pushing yourself off from the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little knowledge of how the police work and stuff so if I get some things wrong, I am sorry. 
> 
> I'm aiming to have, at least, one chapter out a week. Maybe every Saturday if my brain wants to cooperate.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Anderson caught your attention. “You hear us alright, Kid?” He questioned, pushing away from his desk a little.  
> You nodded. “Yeah, I hear you.”  
> Lieutenant Anderson nodded back slightly. “Great. Let’s get this show on the road. What’s your name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, geez, this chapter was a bit everywhere. Mostly because I didn't really want to write the boring parts of you waiting to receive the call that you'd be welcomed back. I also finished this a lot early than I thought I would. I'm not really one for keeping on the schedule I decide to make. I finished this Monday, I'm really happy that I'm actually able to stick to a schedule!
> 
> I, once again, have little to no knowledge of how the police stuff works, I'm just going off what I've learned from other media. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

> **March 21st, 2039**
> 
> **12:15:49 am**

The ride to the station was quiet, seeing as you had taken out of your audio processor. You suspected there was music playing and Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor were either silent or chatting amongst themselves. You had been allowed to ride in the back of Lieutenant Anderson’s car - an old one that was from the early 2000s. You had been staring out the window since you had gotten into the car, having no real reason to look at the men in the front seeing as you couldn’t communicate with them. Besides, you liked looking out the window. It was calming, being able to see all the buildings, parks, and other miscellaneous things in Detroit that you passed on your way to the station. It was much better now that you could actually admire the beauty that was the city.

The central station for the DPD hadn’t changed much from the last time you had been there. That was to be expected. It had only been four months since you had left your job there by running away since you had become what was then called a deviant. You had not returned once the androids were allowed to have paying jobs once again for a reason you had long forgotten. The days had ended up merging into one another while working at the flower shop and that was why you suspected why you had forgotten. You really wished you remembered at this moment. The interior of the building - much like the exterior - had not changed much in the four months you had been gone. They may have added a new plastic potted plant since you had left, but that was about as far as it went.

You followed the lieutenant and Detective Connor through a pair of glass doors into an area you remembered well. The area was covered in desks with a darkened glass office off near the door. There were some familiar - some friendly as well - faces amongst those at their desks. This had been the precinct you had worked at before the Android Revolution - before you had ran away after turning what was then called deviant. You realized that the android ‘parking’ spaces had been removed from the wall they had been against, either moved to another room or removed from the precinct altogether. That was, possibly, the only change in the room you could see. Although, you did notice a person with the same model as you sitting at their desk working on something, the only difference between the two of you being hair colour - they had chosen a different colour from the ones provided while you had stuck with the original.

Detective Connor walked off, going to go search for a audio processor that would be compatible for you. While Lieutenant Anderson walked you towards a pair of desks off near a half wall, allowing you to sit in a chair in the middle of the two of them. You noticed two nameplates on the desks, belonging to Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor.

You felt your leg begin to shake, something that it did while you were either idle for a period of time or nervous. It mostly happened whenever you were sitting with it planted on the ground for long periods of time. You suspected that it hadn’t been connected properly or something else of the sort. A scan showed nothing wrong so you didn’t think it would be a problem so you’ve never told anyone about it. You found you did it when you were nervous as well when you had your interview for the flower shop. It was most likely the idle reason at the moment. You had no reason to be nervous.

Detective Connor came into your vision not long after you had sat down, possibly ten minutes at most. In his hand was the same model of audio processor as your previous one, which it meant it would be one hundred percent compatible. Gently taking it from Detective Connor’s hand, you stared at it for a moment. The little black device would allow you to hear once more. You didn’t think you would miss the random sounds you heard this much. You pressed the little device to the place where the previous one once sat, pushing it in with enough force that you didn’t have to bang it into your head. Sounds flooded you as soon as it registered that a new audio processor had been added. The sound of a clock ticked away in the background. You could hear many people typing on their keyboards, as well as people chatting in the breakroom. You were glad that there wasn’t anymore static.

Lieutenant Anderson caught your attention. “You hear us alright, Kid?” He questioned, pushing away from his desk a little.

You nodded. “Yeah, I hear you.”

Lieutenant Anderson nodded back slightly. “Great. Let’s get this show on the road. What’s your name?”

You answered, saying the name you had been given back when you worked at the precinct and the last name you had given yourself. You had picked a last name, although not mandatory for androids, simply for a reason that you liked the way it sounded with your first name.

Lieutenant Anderson typed something on his computer before turning back to you. “Any reason you’d be attacked?”

You shook your head. “None that I know of. Cassidy and I stuck to ourselves mostly.” You frowned at the thought of your friend, remembering that you wouldn’t be able to see Cassidy again until it was time to lower her into the ground. She had been shot in the head, damaging the biocomponent that stored her memories. Even if they were able to fix Cassidy’s body, she wouldn’t be back. You had only learned about one way to save the memories from being lost, and that was to upload them somewhere before damaging the memory storage in the back of the head. Cassidy had never done that.

Detective Connor knocked you out of your thoughts. “Do you remember what the suspect looked like?” He questioned, that question being the first one he had asked since he had sat down.

You looked at him for a moment, remembering the fear you had gone through twice. If you were able to gulp or clear your throat, you would’ve. “They looked a lot like you,” you paused, thinking for a moment, “Maybe taller? I couldn’t tell. Their eyes were different. Lighter, but not any shade of brown. Possibly blue or grey.”

The two men looked at each other for a moment, Detective Connor’s hands not moving from his keyboard as he typed without looking. The questions continued after the shock - at least, you thought it was shock - from the two men went away, you answering every single one truthfully unless you didn’t know the answer. Altogether, you had only spent forty minutes at the station, thirty of them were answering questions from Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor asked. Ten were used waiting for Detective Connor searching for a compatible audio processor for you.

“I suggest not going back to your apartment,” Detective Connor spoke up as you were getting ready to leave, “the suspect may return. Perhaps staying somewhere else for the time being would be safer.”

You nodded, deciding you would stay somewhere else for a couple of days. Staying in a motel for a couple of days didn’t sound too bad. You had enough money to do so, seeing as you didn’t need to buy food - only a couple of thirium packs to help restore what had been lost while circulating your body. Rent was the only other thing. Besides, you had no intention of returning to your shared apartment anytime soon. You don’t know if you would ever return.

 

> **March 21st, 2039**
> 
> **4:32:23 pm**

You ended up at a motel not far from the DPD Central Station. It was nice, small room with two beds and a TV. You’d only end up using one bed, even if only to lie down in. You didn’t know if you would be able to fall asleep (even if it was only going back into stasis). You had too much on your mind. There was thing you knew you were going to do though; quit your job at the flower shop and become a detective once again. You wanted to put a stop to all the murders that have been happening. Not only to revenge Cassidy, but for everyone who had been killed and their friends and family. You weren’t the only one to lose someone. Many other people had lost friends and family because of the murderer. You wanted to put a stop to it.

You decided you would only pay a small visit to your apartment - if only to pack your things to help move into a new apartment; hopefully a one bedroom or loft. There were too many memories of Cassidy in that one that you would like to stay there and not be corrupted by ones filled of work. There was also a spare bedroom now. You had no intention of filling it once more. You didn’t want another roommate. So, you decided to search for one closer to the precinct, deciding to pick one with one bedroom.

 

> **June 2nd, 2039**
> 
> **6:01:43 am**

You had yet to unpack everything. Despite moving into your new apartment roughly three months ago, everything still lay, tucked into boxes. A majority of the clothes you had taken from the house still remained in the boxes, or upon your floor. It wasn’t like you needed all the clothes you had; seeing as you had taken both Cassidy’s and your own clothing. The majority of the clothing still in the boxes was Cassidy’s.

You sat on the couch, your phone still up against your eye despite the call having ended roughly a minute ago. You had just gotten a phone call from the DPD. They had called to tell you that you were allowed to go back to work as a detective once more. Your first day was in three hours and you’d be on call every day after that. Seeing as how not everyone who had left during the Android Revolution had come back yet (or had no intention of coming back) you could see why - they were short-staffed. Despite everything, you still sat on your couch due to shock. You hadn’t been expecting to be allowed to come back.

After the shock had worn off, you got off of your couch. You weren’t about to go to your job wearing pyjamas, that wouldn’t be very professional. Although, upon checking your drawers, the boxes you had yet to empty full of your clothes, and your floor, you couldn’t find anything suitable to go to work in. You had found your old CyberLife issued uniform, the chest still blinking with your model number and name despite not being on your body, but you refused to wear that. Absolutely not.

You looked over to the boxes labeled  _ Cassidy’s Clothes.  _ Cassidy was known for buying overly large shirts, ones that fit you well enough (as known from the time you had borrowed a shirt for fun). She was also known to buy button-ups, preferring those over anything else. Although, Cassidy did have a habit of not unbuttoning them and just slipping them over her head. You took in a breath as you made your way over to the tall stack of boxes. Almost immediately you found a shirt that would a work - a nice, non-wrinkled (somehow) grey button-up, the exact one you had borrowed before. The exact shirt you had borrowed the day before Cassidy had been killed.

You shook yourself out of your memories and put the shirt on. Turning to the closet door, which happened to be a mirror, you fixed the shirt so it fit you better. Adjusting the sleeves so they came three quarters down your arm instead of resting at your fingertips. You only stared into the mirror for a moment before leaving your room.

It was time to start the day; the murderer wasn’t going to catch themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: August 18th!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this Sunday and I've almost finished the fourth chapter as well so I decided to change the update schedule to Tuesdays and Fridays!
> 
> Once again, I barely know anything about how the detective/police stuff works except for what I've learned from other media, which isn't much. That's also why this chapter is so short :/
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

> **June 2nd, 2039**
> 
> **9:22:35 am**

The glass door in front of you made you nervous. The door scared you even. It was only a door and couldn’t do anything to harm you; yet you found yourself being scared to touch the handle. As if the door would burn you upon touching the small mental piece. Although, it was more of what was behind the door that made you nervous - made you scared - and that was the precinct you had been apart of before deviating. It had been three months since you had stepped foot in it, and that wasn’t as a detective. Now, you were going to be stepping into it every day - and you couldn’t tell if that made you nervous or not, or if it was just because today was the first day you would be going to work as a detective and not some machine. You hadn’t been this nervous to start a new job at the flower shop; then again, it was Cassidy who had wanted to work there. You just went along with her because she was your friend and you wanted something to occupy your time. You took in a breath (not that you really needed to) and pushed the glass door open.

Your scanner pop-up decided to make itself known to you, saying that the smell of coffee was in the air and that someone had made a pot of it roughly fifteen minutes ago. You weren’t created with a program that allowed you to smell - but your scanner was able to say what was around you that was making smells, it was useful for finding dead bodies. You didn’t know any androids that were capable of smell either. From what you had heard on TV, instead of making new androids, CyberLife (once again run by Elijah Kamski, how he was able to become a CEO once more was beyond your knowledge) was making programs that would allow androids to have more than just free will. Senses like touch, taste and smell were among the ones that you had heard of him making. It was possible that there was even one that would allow androids to dream - actual dreams and not just memories of what had happened that day. It was mostly the dream program that made you excited for the day the programs all came out as they were coming out altogether. You had heard it would be possible to disable them one-by-one for those who wanted to slowly allow themself to have more senses.

You looked around the room, frowned at the amount of people sitting in desks. There weren’t many - and they all looked like what a stereotypical zombie looked like, minus the decaying skin. The coffee was probably being used to wake them up, seeing as they had probably just woken up. The coffee didn’t seem to be helping much, the five of them still looked exhausted. You hoped that the majority of them had gotten a good amount of sleep and the effects of being tired would go away in a little seeing as they had most likely just gotten up. You realized that Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor weren’t here yet. You wondered when they would get here, and if they would get here together. They may have gotten stuck in traffic. You had no idea. You also had no idea if you were even going to be assigned the same case as them. It was only your first day after all.

The yell of your last name snapped you out of your thoughts, making you look towards the glass office as that was where the yell had come from. “-my office!” Captain Fowler yelled at you from the steps leading to his office.

Walking into the glass office, you sat down, waiting for what Captain Fowler what had to tell you.

 

> **9:30:55 am**

You exited the glass office, softly closing the door on your way out. You were still slighting in shock from what Captain Fowler had told you - you would be helping Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor in their investigation. You were certainly not expecting to be allowed to be on the case you had wanted right off the bat. You had thought that you would’ve needed to do something else and then eventually be put on the case.

You shook off the shock, heading towards an empty desk near Lieutenant Anderson’s and Detective Connor’s. There were many desks you were able to choose from, seeing as not everyone who had once worked here had come back. There were many faces you had remembered as being officers here but weren’t here any longer. A part of you was glad, there was particular one that was very rude - you doubted that he wouldn’t have wanted to work with androids either. You sat down in a desk, looking up at the terminal in front of you. You were going to have to read the reports that had been written to catch yourself up on the case. Sure, the murders had been briefed over on the news but that didn’t give you very much. Scanning through the files through the twelve files (which had happened over the period of six months), you noticed a couple of things. The murderer planned everything as much as he could; he seemed to have a plan to only kill one person - which seemed to be an android every time - and only others if they attacked him first. You frowned at that, both Cassidy and you had together at the time she had been shot and he had seemed to have been coming after both of you. Was he just trying to kill all androids, even if he was one himself?

You checked the list of suspects, only to find very little. There were the bits you had told them - the light eyes, the short brown hair - but other than that there wasn’t anything else. Surely someone else had gotten a look at this guy! It wasn’t possible that no one, a camera or a person, hadn’t seen him. He not only killed during the night but during the day as well. You frowned one again. The suspect was an android that still had his LED in, and not many androids had kept them in. The only one you knew of that still had his LED was Detective Connor. That had been three months ago, you had no idea if he had removed it by now (or if he even wanted to remove it).

You pushed away from your desk slightly as you continued to think over the case. If you were able, you would have a headache. It was difficult to learn anything from the witness reports when there weren’t any. All the things listed in the suspect category you already knew. You had not remembered detective work being this difficult before November. Then again, you had been a machine that was unable to get frustrated.

You’d have to wait for Detective Connor and Lieutenant Anderson to get here to discuss the investigation with them. You wondered how long it would be and if the two of them would get here together or not. You hoped to become friendly with the two of them, seeing as they would be your partners for however long it would take for this case to be solved. You’d also much rather not be on bad terms with people you would be spending a lot of time with. You didn’t want them to have any sort of bad relationships with you during the amount of time it took to solve this case.

Your last name was once again called from Captain Fowler’s office, making you look away from your desk. “My office,” Captain Fowler called once again.

You got up from your chair, making your way to the glass office once more. You hadn’t left it that long ago, only forty-five minutes according to your clock. You hadn’t noticed until now that Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor were sitting in the chairs in the office. You hadn’t heard them come in. You suspected you had been too caught up in your thoughts to have noticed them walk through the door and get called by Captain Fowler.

You heard your name once more from Captain Fowler as you entered the office. “-as you know, you’ve been assigned to the Android Murders Investigation. You’ll be working with these two.” Captain Fowler gestured to Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor. You nodded as you listened to what Captain Fowler had to tell to Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and you chat in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the final draft the same day I posted Chapter 3. I've been getting these chapters out a lot more often than I thought I would be able to. It usually takes me a full week to get one chapter out; not a full week to get two to three out. I think it's because I stopped pressuring myself to write 3000 word chapters each time. I can thank that to a post I read on Tumblr about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

> **June 2nd, 2039**
> 
> **9:42:17 am**

You stepped out of the glass office for the second time that day. Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor followed you out - well, they walked out on their own and weren’t really following you but they did come out of the office with you. The three of you - as stated by Captain Fowler - would be working together on the same investigation.

You sat down in your seat, it giving a squeak. You would have to see if you could fix that, it made you remember the static that had been stuck in your head for a bit. You didn’t want to remember that. You turned to face Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor. “I’m glad to be working with the both of you - Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Connor.”

“There are no need for formalities, please, just call me Connor.” Connor sat down at his own desk, the one right across from Lieutenant Anderson’s. You noticed that Connor’s chair hadn’t squeaked, lucky him.

Lieutenant Anderson seemed to wave his hand to catch your attention. “Don’t bother with that lieutenant stuff either.” You nodded. “Read the reports yet?”

You nodded once more to Hank (you suspected that that was what he had wanted to you to call him instead of Lieutenant Anderson). “I’ve scanned through them all, yes. “ You frowned; you seemed to be doing that a lot today. “It’s horrible what one android is doing to another.”

The conversation didn’t go anywhere after that, leading everything to be quiet for the rest of the day.

 

> **June 3rd, 2039**
> 
> **3:43:57 am**

You pushed away from your personal computer, the screen having a pop-up telling you that the upload was complete. You sighed as you stared at the small clock at the corner of the screen. The uploading had taken longer than you had hoped. It wouldn’t take that long forever, only this one time. You were glad your computer was able to handle the large file you had just uploaded. It - gratefully - still had some room left on it so you would be able to add to the file as you went through life. You turned to look out your window, the clouds and tall buildings covering the stars. In the months that you had been free, you had yet to go somewhere where you could see the stars despite wanting to. You would do it later.

There was a knock at your door, making you look away from your computer. You raised your eyebrow, confused as to why someone was knocking on your door at three in the morning. There wasn’t any reason for anyone to come knocking at your door at this time. A robber wouldn’t knock either; they would just kick down the door. You sucked in a breath - although not being able to hold it, as there wasn’t any place for you to hold it - and turned the doorknob.

“Hello,” You would’ve let go of your breath if you still had it. In front of you was Connor, not anyone you should be afraid of. “I do hope I haven’t disturbed you.”

You shook your head. “No. What are you doing here at three in the morning?” You didn’t need to ask how he had gotten your address, you had given it to him early that day in case he ever needed to come to you. You hadn’t thought he would use it this early.

Connor blinked for a moment; you suspected that he was checking the clock. Connor seemed to frown a little at the time. “I apologize. I didn’t realize how late it was. I shall be going now.” Connor turned to leave.

“No. You can stay, I wasn’t planning on going to bed tonight,” You lied. You didn’t need sleep and if Connor wanted to chat with you, you weren’t going to send him away because you wanted to do something that wasn’t necessary. It could be a good way for you to improve your relationship with him; maybe the two of you would become friends. You stepped away from the door slightly to allow Connor in. “Please, come in.”

Connor only nodded and stepped into your small apartment. There were boxes still on the ground, piling up on each other and collecting dust. Connor seemed to be looking around your apartment, you didn’t blame him - you often looked around new places as well.

Connor turned back to you. “Are you sure it is fine for me to be here at this time?” Connor seemed to pause for a moment. “I’m sorry if this seems...weird, I often find myself driving around Detroit when I can’t sleep. It seems my nightly travels have led me to your apartment.”

You shook your head. “You don’t need to apologize, Connor. It’s fine. I often find myself not being able to go to sleep as well. Shall we move this conversation to the couch?” You questioned, standing awkwardly in the middle of your hallway didn’t sound good; especially since the conversation was already awkward as is.

Connor only nodded and you lead the way to your small couch. Just like before in the hallway, the two of you were awkward, only sitting on the couch and not really doing anything else of the sort. It didn’t help that the two of you barely knew each other but you couldn’t help thinking that one of the reasons was because you weren’t alive as everyone else. Emotions were a difficult thing for you to grasp and even the days you had spent with Cassidy had made you seemed less alive due to her enthusiasm. You couldn’t help that you only had free will but had missed grabbing onto the emotions.

“How about we ask each other questions? Seeing as we don’t know each other very well, it could help us out in that department,” Connor suggested, breaking the silence that had been between the two of you for far too long. “I have found that asking questions often helps improve relationships,” Connor explained. You would have said yes even if he hadn’t added in the last explanation. You had thought of the same thing before he had said that.

You nodded. “You can go first since you’re the one who suggested it. We can take turns asking each other questions.”

Connor nodded back to you, staying silent for a moment. He was probably thinking of what to ask you. “How long have you lived in this apartment?” He must be asking because of the boxes that you had yet to pack.

“Around three months ago, I’m slowly making my way through the boxes. Pulling out what’s most useful first,” You paused for a moment. Despite having Connor go first, you had no idea what kind of question to ask him. It was at that moment that Connor brought out a coin, twirling it between his fingers. You could hear the soft  _ cling  _ of the coin hitting his fingers. That was the only way you had actually noticed it. You weren’t the kind of person that would stare at someone’s hands. “Do you do that often? With the coin.” You found the way the coin moved fascinating. You wondered if you would be able to learn to do that. You could always ask Connor if he could teach you. Perhaps later you would ask later.

Connor stopped playing with his coin, placing it back in his pocket. “I’m sorry. I’ve found that some people find it annoying, I’ll stop. It’s just a...habit I picked up.”

You hadn’t wanted Connor to stop playing with his coin, that was not what you intended to do when you had asked that question. You shook your head. “You don’t need to do that. I find it...cool.” You figured using cool instead of fascinating would be a better choice of words. Hopefully you had gotten that right.

Connor nodded but changed the subject - although, only by a little. “What do you do in your spare time?”

You frowned. You had no idea what you  _ did  _ do in your spare time. Before - when you were living with Cassidy - she would pull you into random places and the two of you would just look around, sometimes walking out with an item or two (or possibly many more depending on the store). You weren’t really one for watching TV - hence why your apartment didn’t have cable - and you had yet to own any books to read despite wanting a couple. Although, you wanted to read the books slowly and not scan through the them - you wanted to keep the story going for as long as you could. “I don’t really have anything that I do in my spare time. I would like to read something, but I have yet to pick up any books.” Just what had you been doing with your life for the past three months? You had done many things with Cassidy yet you had just let all of those fall into a void of nothingness - never to see them again. You mentally made a list of things to do (some new, some old) when you had spare time. You turned to Connor once more. “What about you, Connor, what do you do in your spare time?” It was the same question that you had been asked, but, at the moment, you had no other questions to ask him. You would hopefully think of more by the time you had to ask another question.

“I like to go on walks with Sumo - Hank’s dog - but Hank has gotten me to play video games with him before. They tend to be quite fun.” Connor seemed to pause, either because he was thinking of what to say next or because he had to think of what question to ask you - although, those were technically the same thing. “Do you like any animals?”

“I’ve never been able to spend any time with any animals so I-I don’t really know.” Despite being able to say what you wanted for many months now, those few words were still difficult for you to say. “I would have to see.”

“Would you like to join me and Sumo on one of our daily walks one day then?” Connor questioned - although it had been your turn to ask a question, you didn’t really mind, you had yet to think of one once again. You hadn’t been expecting Connor to ask you if you wanted to go on a walk with him. “You’d be able to meet Sumo. I assure you, he is a very good dog.” Connor seemed to really like Sumo.

You nodded and smiled a little. “I’d like that, maybe one day.” You had figured out your next question. “You mentioned that Sumo was Hank’s, do you visit him often?”

Connor shook his head. “I have yet to acquire a place of my own so Hank has allowed me to stay at his house for the time being.”

“That’s nice of him.” Connor nodded.

The two of you stay in silence. You suspected that both you and Connor had run out of questions to ask. You felt like you made progress with your relationship with Connor, hopefully you would be able to become friends with him. You wondered if you would be able to become friends with Hank as well. It would be nice to have friends again. For the past three months you had done nothing but wait for things to happen. Looking back at that, you regretted it. Wishing that you had done something else, even if that something else was just going out to a diner (despite not being able to actually eat and taste anything yet - there were some places that carried thirium packs) or something of the sort.

Connor stood up from the couch. “I’m afraid I must go. Hank has woken up and noticed I’ve left; he’s worried about my wellbeing. I shall see you later today.”

You nodded and stood up from the couch to walk Connor to the door. “It was nice talking to you, Connor. Even if the visit was unexpected.”

Connor nodded to you. “It was nice talking to you as well-” Your name slipped through his mouth.

Connor left through the door, leaving you alone in your apartment once more. You looked towards the slowly ticking clock, the hands being moved by the mechanical gears in the back - Cassidy had managed to find a old clock in a thrift shop and decided to get it one day, you found you liked to ticking noise it made. It was later than you had thought it was. You had not expected to talk to Connor for more than ten minutes, but it had turned out the two of you had talked for forty. You wondered why Hank had only just woken up - he didn’t seem to someone who woke up at four in the morning. Realizing how late it was, you decided not to go to sleep. Maybe you could practice something that you could take up as a hobby - like writing.

 

> **11:26:12 am**

You heard the pen clatter to the floor as you moved from your slumber. You pushed up from your desk, the same one you had accidentally fallen into stasis on. You hadn’t been expecting that to happen - nor did you know it could happen. You suspected that it had happened since you had been going into stasis regularly and your body had decided you needed it. Like how a human needed sleep and could pass out if they did not get any. You looked down at the paper filled with neat writing (in CyberLife Sans, you had no idea how to change that but were hoping to figure it out soon), you had decided to write something to see if you could take that up as a hobby. All it brought was blocks of scribbled out words and other words that when put together made no sense. You sighed.

Turned to the side of your desk, you looked towards what had woke you up. Your phone (which you had gotten since - although other androids could communicate with each other - humans couldn’t contact you. You needed an actual phone number and not a serial number) had gotten a call no more than a couple minutes ago. It was from an unknown number, but whoever it was had left a voicemail. You pressed the buttons to listen to the voicemail, realizing it was from Hank. Connor must have gotten your number somehow while he was here - or Hank had figured it out. Maybe Connor had tried to talk to you as well, but since you were in stasis was unable. You knew that you were able to tell someone you were busy while in stasis, perhaps that was how they had gotten your number.

“Got a call from Fowler tellin’ us to get our asses over to some apartment. There’s been a murder, same as all the others. Me and Connor are comin’ to pick ya up. Be ready and awake else he’s gonna break in your place like he did mine.”

Seeing as Hank had only called a couple of minutes ago, you doubted that him and Connor would be at your apartment anytime soon. You added Hank to your contact list and got up from your desk. You would have to change into something else - you weren’t going to go to a case in your pyjamas. You sighed, knowing you were going to have to go through the boxes of clothes once more. You would also have to do laundry soon, seeing as the boxes of clothes probably needed to be washed. You’d wash them after you got back.

You hoped that the murder would be able to be more help for the investigation, there wasn’t really much to go off of right now. A witness would be helpful, someone who had seen anyone strange heading towards the apartment Hank had talked about. That would hopefully give you and the others some idea of who you were dealing with. Right now, the only thing you really had was that he was an android.

Soon enough, you heard a knock at your door and your name being called from the man who had visited you late last night. “I am here to pick you up.”

“Coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot less 'time skippy' than the last two. I like it a lot more than the last two have been. Probably because I'm getting to the part I first wrote for this. It was actually supposed to be the first chapter at one point, but I decided against it because it didn't make much sense for it to be the first chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted August 21st!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Connor, and you arrive at the apartment to find the murder victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been done for two weeks but I just put into a draft on Monday because I didn't have internet until that day! Huzzah! I've got it back now, so that's good. I've got a bunch of chapters done for this, so I should be good for my update schedule for a bit. I might have to change it back to just Saturday near the beginning of September for many reason. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

> **June 3rd, 2039**
> 
> **10:32:45 am**

The last time you had been in the back of Hank’s car was when you hadn’t been able to hear due to your missing audio processor. Now that you could, you could hear the heavy metal music that Hank blasted loudly throughout his car. The music was loud enough to break Hank’s eardrums – that’s for sure – but you don’t think he really cared about that. Connor would have probably told him about the dangers of listening to music so loud when he had first gotten into the car with Hank; Hank had probably ignored the warnings.

No one talked in the car, but the music was too loud for you to even hear your own thoughts. So, you sat in silence in your mind as the three of you drove towards the apartment Hank had mentioned in his voicemail. You had never really been able to sit and be alone in thoughts since coming alive; they would always wander to other things unrelated to what you were doing most of the time. Now that your mind was finally quiet, you decided not to worry about not being able to hear your thoughts and to just enjoy it while it lasted. It was quiet in your head for once, and you liked it that way.

Soon enough, the three of you made it to an apartment building; surrounded by many others of the same kind. They were the kind of apartments you would mostly see around suburban areas, not too tall and made out of brick with stairs leading up to the door. The inside of the apartment looked like the type you would see in old movies and TV shows. The carpet was some crazy shade of bright blue, with little red and yellow triangles scattered everywhere and the walls were just a nasty beige colour.

Connor was the one who lead the way towards the apartment where the murder had happened. The fourth floor looked much like the lower floors had; so there really wasn’t much to note about it. You hadn’t noticed until you were actually walking down the hallways, but the doors alternated colours between blue, yellow and red. That was probably because the three of you hadn’t exited the stairs until now and you had taken no time to peek into the other hallways. Eventually, Connor stopped in front of a blocked off, blue door with a golden _441_ on it; police officers stood around it.

There was nothing in the hallway or kitchen once you walked in. The living room at the end of the apartment on the other hand was a completely different story. The ground looked sticky, like someone had spilt juice or something all over it. You knew why it looked sticky; the android’s blue blood had gone invisible to the naked eye, only being seen when using an android’s mind palace, meaning only androids could see it once it was gone. The blue blood had fallen from the android’s forehead and onto the floor from their hand, collecting on the carpet and quickly spreading around it. It was exactly like all of the other victims.

“The door didn’t seem broken or anything, suggesting that it wasn’t a break in. Whoever called the shots in didn’t say much about other sounds, only that there were a couple of gunshots,” One of the police officers explained as you knelt down beside the victim’s body. Connor followed you, inspecting the body much like you did.

“There’s only one bullet hole in the body,” You heard Connor point out from beside you. You had noticed that too, there weren’t any other wounds other than the one to the head.

“He might’ve missed the first shot,” the same person suggested, probably shrugged if you were to see him.

Looking around the room, you shook your head. “There are no bullet holes in the walls that would suggest that the suspect missed. Besides, our suspect isn’t one to miss a shot.” You stood up from the body. “There might be another victim somewhere.”

Looking towards the police officer, he shook his head. “We’ve checked everywhere. There aren’t any more bodies in this apartment.”

You turned your head back to the victim, now noticing that the two of you shared the same model number. Everything was exactly the same – the hair colour and length, the colour of the eyes – they hadn’t done anything to change their appearance like many other androids had. No one wanted to look the same as they once did, probably due to being massively manufactured and having many others look like them. There were only little ways one could change their looks at the moment; although you suspected that CyberLife may be trying to change that next.

The expression on the victim’s face was almost one of surprise, as if they had seen their murderer right before they had died. If their memory processor hadn’t been destroyed by the bullet, you might have been able to get more information on the suspect. What you had right now was barely anything to go off of.

“I’m going to go see if the neighbours next door say or heard anything,” You announced as you headed towards the blue door.

Hank nodded as you walked beside him, following close behind you. “I’ll come with you. Connor’s probably got everything here anyways.”

“Not everything has been found but it is under control,” Connor announced as you and Hank walked through the blue door leading to the hallway.

Right next door was a red door with a silver _440._ You suspected the apartment mirrored the one beside it, but you had no idea if that was true. You had never been inside this apartment and wasn’t really one of the people who had planned it out. You knocked gently on the door, the red door sliding open slightly. You blinked, how had you not noticed it was slightly ajar until now? You were supposed to be a detective yet you had not looked at the door to see if anything was wrong with it before knocking. Pushing open the door more only got it stuck on something on the other side of the room. The space between the door and the wall was small, only big enough for you to get through. If you were able to get through you would be able to move whatever was on the other side of the door so it would be easier to inspect what had happened in _440._  

You turned to Hank – who only nodded – and walked through the small space, pushing yourself through the crack. You entered the hallway not long after, coming to the conclusion that _440_ did mirror _441_ or vice versa. Checking behind the door wasn’t something you had to do, seeing as the head of the android behind it was staring right up at you as soon as you entered. Their forehead was dripping with thirium, and you watched the trail as it fell from the hole, onto their cheek and onto the carpet below. You close the door to get a better look at them, although not really needing to. Their face was a dead giveaway to what model they were. A PL600 stared up at you, eyes wide much like the other victim’s had been.

“There’s another victim,” You called out to Hank through the closed door. There was no need in hiding it. Why would you? You were helping catch this murderer, not help make sure he wasn’t given the proper punishment.

Bending down beside the other victim, you scanned through him as well. Much like all the other victims everyone had been across, he was shot right in the head and nowhere else. You mentally sighed to yourself. This had been the murderer’s first double kill of who he had – probably planned to – murder. You suspected he had planned on killing two people at once before, around three months ago but had failed, leaving one as a survivor.

Looking around the apartment found nothing of interest. The only thing that you took notice of was the open window in the living room that lead to the fire escape on the other side of the building. You hoped onto the old, rusting metal, grabbing at the railing and getting an orange stain on your hands. Your eyes went to where _441_ would be. If you remembered correctly the living room window in there had been open as well. Walking towards the other apartment, you were – indeed – met with an open window; as well as Connor staring back at you from the other side.

Your eyes met Connor’s. “I believe that the suspect opened the window and shot the victim after murderer the neighbour. Whoever had called in the shots thought both had come from _441._ ” You explained.

Connor stepped through the window and nodded. “After hearing there was a victim in the other apartment, I came to the same conclusion.” It was good for you that he had come to the same conclusion; it meant that your idea wasn’t too farfetched.

Your gaze fell onto the victim in the living room; eyes still open wide in that shocked expression. You frowned; this crime scene barely helped anything except to tell you that the murderer was still killing people, and that he was getting better at being not seen. You had hoped to find something – anything really – that would help find more information that would help get the investigation further. Saying the suspect looked a lot like Connor barely helped – there could be millions upon millions of androids that looked like Connor that no one except those who had left CyberLife (the whole company had gotten brand new workers) knew about. You really hoped that you would be able to find something soon. The faster you found something, the faster this investigation would go and the suspect would be punished for what he had done. You didn’t want anyone else to lose anyone that they cared for.

      

> **June 5th, 2039**
> 
> **1:31:02 pm**

Two days later and Connor, Hank, and you were back at the apartment building. The three of you were now able to interview the person who had called in the sound of the gunshots. The silver _342_ shining on the bright yellow door made you frown, you had no idea if this person would actually give you information you needed or would just tell you stuff you already knew. If it was the latter, you would regret coming here. Hank placed his knuckles on the bright yellow door, knocking just loud enough for the tenant of the apartment to hear. The three of you didn’t have to wait long before a short, blonde haired woman answered the door. She seemed dressed as if she hadn’t been expecting you – despite you calling beforehand. You get why; you only called her roughly forty minutes ago.  Surely, that was enough to get dressed into something a little less casual. It may be best for her to wear something comfortable; you had no idea how long the three of you would be questioning her. From what you had heard from Hank and Connor, the woman’s name was Claire Penhouse.

“Please, come on in!” Claire stepped back to allow the three of you into her apartment. You assumed she lived alone as she rented a one room apartment and a significant other didn’t seem to be living with her. You may be completely wrong, though, you would not rule it out completely. That didn’t really matter at the moment; it was just something you had noticed. “Sorry for the mess,” Claire apologized as she led the three of you to her living room. “I wasn’t really expecting company today and I didn’t really have enough time to clean.” Claire sheepishly smiled as she sat down on one of the small couches on the side of the wall.

Hank, Connor and you sat on the couch across from Claire, Hank shaking his head once he was settled and comfortable in his spot. “There’s no need to apologize, mam. You had no idea we were coming today.”

Claire nodded, grabbing a cup of time you assumed she had made herself earlier today; it was still steaming. After taking a sip, Claire sat the cup back down. “So, what kind of questions do you have for me?” She questioned with a small frown. You got why, being questioned because of a death in your apartment was not a good thing to be questioned about. Especially since Claire had been the one who had called it in. She may be trying to put the blame on herself for not being able to see the murderer – if she hadn’t that is. You had no idea of what Claire did and did not see.

Connor was the first to speak up. “What can you tell us about the tenants of _440_ and _441_?”

Claire looked shocked for a moment before composing herself. “What happened to Alex and Caleb?” She gasped, getting the answer to her own question from her mind. “Were they both killed?”

You looked towards the carpeted ground, the sand coloured carpet that seemed like it would exactly like sand on your feet seeming tame in comparison of the rest of Claire’s apartment – many bright colours were around, that’s for sure. “Sadly, yes. Both Alex and Caleb were killed.”

Claire clasped her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp. “Oh no!” She cried out, “They were some of the most wonderful people I had ever met! And I’m pretty sure they had a thing going on that they were just getting started on. Poor guys.” Claire’s hands eventually settled back into her lap, her frown turning into a saddened look.

“They were together romantically?” Hank questioned from beside you.

“I’ve only heard it as a rumor, but everyone believed it to be true due to how much they hung around each other. Everyone in the apartment is very close you see. We tend to figure out relationships quite fast. If the two of them had started dating, they were very new to it, they were quite awkward together.”

Connor nodded, probably adding that to his notes. “Did you see anyone who didn’t come here often, someone strange or even anyone at all?”

Claire shook her head. “No, I only heard the gunshots.”

The rest of the interview went fairly fine, although it helped solve nothing for the investigation. Claire had barely told you anything, other than the two victims were possibly together romantically.

It annoyed you – no, it frustrated you – to no end that you couldn’t figure anything else out. The suspect didn’t seem to have a set pattern – all of the victims had nothing to do with each other than some being in the same place as others. Some of the victims didn’t even seemed to be planned like others – being messily put together unlike some that were neat and took just one shot. The only pattern you could really see is that he was really only after androids, those being the most planned out of all of them. Other than that, there was nothing – absolutely nothing – to go off of. You were frustrated. So much so that you wanted to scream as loud as your voice box would allow you to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: August 23rd
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor invites you to go on one of his daily walks with Sumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write! I also really hope Hank's character doesn't seem too off. I'm not really the best at placing swears at places.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

> **June 19th, 2039**
> 
> **6:21:32 pm**

There was still nothing; two weeks later and there was nothing. The suspect hadn’t even murdered anyone in that time. It frustrated you that you had basically nothing to go off of, even if this case had been around for roughly six months. Right about now, you were pretty sure that frustration was really the only emotion you really got. It was a mixture of what people called anger and annoyance. It was all because of the lack of information that you had.

You pushed away from your desk in your small apartment, your chair hitting the back of your wall. The uploading you were doing was done once more; you’d be updating the same file every day for the past two weeks. Checking the time, it proved to be earlier than you had thought it would have been after you had finished the uploading. It had certainly taken a whole lot longer for you to upload the first file. The first file had been very large compared to all of the others that you had uploaded.

You sighed as you realized you had no idea what you would do until you decided to go to bed. In the two weeks that had past, you had done nothing to increase the number of hobbies you had; leaving that number at a big fat zero. You didn’t have any idea of what to do while you waited for it to become later in the night. You were not going into stasis at six thirty in the evening.

[Message from RK800 “CONNOR” – Would you care to join me on one of my daily walks with Sumo, today? – Message Received]

You now knew what you were going to do in your spare time now. Sumo seemed to be a good dog from what you had heard from Connor.

 

> **6:46:12 pm**

You sat on a park bench at the park Connor had told you to meet him at. Apparently, Connor often took Sumo on walks through this park; mostly because of the path going around in a circle. You had been at the park for roughly fifteen minutes now, having left your house ten minutes ago. You were starting to wonder where Connor and Sumo were, seeing as they lived closer to the park than you did. You didn’t mind waiting, there was barely anyone left in the park. It was quiet, something you had never seen a park be – you had only ever been in one during the day when everyone was loud and bustling with activity. You liked it quiet; more so than you did when it was loud.

You heard your name being called, and you turned to see Connor – a giant Saint Bernard walking beside him on a leash, you assumed that was Sumo. Sumo wasn’t the only one beside Connor; Hank was also there beside the person who had asked you here. “I am sorry for taking so long,” Connor apologized as soon as you were within earshot of him. “Hank decided that he would like to tag along at the last second and then criticized my clothing choices, forcing me to change into something more...casual.” Connor looked over at Hank for a moment before turning back to you. “It took longer than I had suspected to choose a new outfit.” You wondered why, Connor was only in a sweater and jeans. Perhaps Connor had many sweaters and didn’t know which one to wear?

You shook off the thought and gave the three people in front of you a small smile. “It’s no trouble. I wasn’t waiting for long.” You really weren’t, you had waited longer for others before. This was nothing compared to how long they had made you wait. That was a long time ago now that you thought about it.

“I texted ya, telling you we would be late, but you didn’t respond,” Hank explained.

You frowned, patting your pockets. “It seems I have forgotten my phone.” You shook your head, it didn’t really matter. You weren’t expecting a call. You stood up from the bench. “Shall we get going?” Connor nodded.

The four of you began your walk, peacefully making your way through the park. It was a pretty tame path compared to others you had seen and heard of – there weren’t any winding paths that go on forever. The path was really just a circle that wrapped around the entirety of the park. It wouldn’t even take long to walk around the park, seeing as it wasn’t too big but at the same time not too small. It seemed to be a perfect size to take Sumo on for daily walks. Perhaps you would take more walks here as well. Especially at this time, it was very calming.

It was a nice evening now that you thought about it; a little cloudy and the temperature not too hot for a June evening. Despite not being able to feel the temperature, you still found it nice that the weather had decided to be nice to you four. You knew that if it was to get too hot your biocomponents would eventually overheat; but that was only in extreme weather conditions. Say, if you were – hypothetically – thrown into an oven on the highest setting, you would not last long at all. The same was to say if you were in the opposite type of temperature, somewhere freezing cold.

“I do hope I did not disturb you,” Connor blurted out as the four of your rounded the first corner of the park.

You shook your head. “If you had disturbed me, I wouldn’t have come,” You explained with a small smile as you walked beside the large dog. So far, Sumo had proven himself to be a very good dog. Maybe – if you were to ever move to a place that would allow dogs – you would get a dog yourself.

“So-“Your name came from Hank’s mouth as the four of you continued to walk, “what do you usually do when you aren’t at work with us?”

You shrugged. “Not much. Just little things like reading.” That was a lie, you did nothing but sit idly while waiting for something to happen. You needed to fix that. Perhaps, if there was a bookstore open and nearby, you would pick up a book to read for when you got bored.

Hank nodded, although, it was one of those nods where people didn’t seem to believe what they were being told. You understood why, you didn’t sound very convincing. “Right.” He absolutely didn’t believe you. That was fine, you knew it was a lie and you didn’t really know why you had tried to hide it. Perhaps you were scared? You had no idea the reason for you to lie to Hank, but whatever it was, you hoped you would not do it again.

For the rest of the walk, everyone was quiet. Although, Connor did try to make small conversations with you and Hank; those never got very far before being shut down in some way. That was to be expected, you barely knew Connor and Hank. You hoped to change that.

 

> **7:32:49 pm**

After finishing your walk, you bid farewell to Connor, Hank and Sumo, only staying at the park by yourself for a couple of minutes (ten at the most) before leaving to go back home. You concluded that Sumo was a very good dog; he was very calm throughout the whole walk. Hank had mentioned your forgetting your phone once again but told you he often forgot his as well and told you not to worry about it too much. You wouldn’t, if anyone needed to contact you they would be able to through other communications other than your phone. You couldn’t help but feel bad for not replying to Hank’s text though.

You slid your key card over the button of your apartment door, the click indicating that it had worked – as well as the green light that had replaced the red. You slipped the card onto a stack of boxes you seemed to have been using as a table, closing the door behind you as you did. Flicking on the lights, you walked into your living room.

“Is that you, Connor?” You questioned out loud as you saw the detective standing in front of your desk – staring at your personal computer. “I thought you went home with Hank and Sumo?” It could be possible that Connor had decided not to go home and instead to come to your apartment. That didn’t explain as to why Connor hadn’t told you he was coming, or how Connor had gotten into your apartment in the first place. You didn’t think Connor was one for breaking into his partner’s house – despite being told by Hank that Connor had broken into the lieutenant’s house before.

Connor turned around, a gun hanging from his hands. It wasn’t really hanging now that you thought about it – more like aimed directly to the middle of your forehead. Your eyes widened and you ducked quickly; you were glad you did because ‘Connor’s’ gun went off. The sound of a bullet whizzing past you and getting stuck into the wall behind you was not one you would ever like to hear again.

Using your advantage of being close to the ground, you tackled ‘Connor’ (who you suspected wasn’t Connor, obviously) to the ground. You heard his gun clatter to the floor beside the two of you. If you could breathe, you would be breathing very heavily by now. You could hear your artificial heartbeat despite not having an actual heart though. This guy had just tried to kill you, and was probably the same guy who had tried to kill you those three months ago.

Your hand’s traveled up the doppelganger’s torso, reaching to grab his mechanical heart. He would still be able to be reactivated in case you needed him to be, and his memories would still be intact, but he would be deactivated for the time being. It was the best you could do without destroying him. You could always use the gun and shoot him, but if you missed and he got the gun back – somehow – you doubted that he would miss a second time. You had never heard of him missing a shot until now, but that was only because you had had time to react. Although, you had no idea if the other people he had killed had had time to react to a gun being aimed at them. You weren’t able to see either.

You were pushed off the doppelganger, tripping over your own feet and falling to the ground. Your hands quickly went to find the gun that had clattered to the ground a second earlier, only to be met with another hand already on top of the deadly object. Your hand wrapped around his, around the gun, hoping to lodge the gun out of his hand – to no avail. The gun fired, hitting you below the knee. You were glad the program that would make you able to feel anything wasn’t out yet – that would have seriously hurt if it had been.

The doppelganger stood up, aiming the gun back at you. You would have stood up as well, had it not been the bullet lodged in your leg that had hit the very thing that would make it move; you could only get halfway up before getting stuck in that position due to the fact your leg wouldn’t straighten up anymore. It would be impossible for you to stand up all the way until you got the bullet out of your leg, which would be very difficult to do with a gun aimed at your head. Although, after this was over (and if you survived it, which you hoped you did) you could get your leg repaired, or get a new one altogether. It wouldn’t repair itself like your shoulder had; the bullet had gone right through your shoulder unlike with your leg.

You had two choices right about now; either tackle the gun once again or grab the gun. Either way, there was barely a chance of you leaving this fight without another injury – fatal or not.

Your hands reached for the gun aimed at your head, fingers wrapping around it and around the doppelganger’s hands as well. A warning sign popped up in your vision, one telling you one of your hands had been shot beyond repair. That was what you got for trying to block the gun with the palm of your hand. That hadn’t been smart on your part. You still struggled to get the gun away from the murderer in front of you with the one good hand you still had. All you got out of it was a damaged hand and another hand that was roughed up. Instead of letting go and tackling the gun to the ground, you turned your body, slamming your side into him with all your might.

The murderer fell into the couch, the gun slipping out of his grasp and into yours. Using your good (enough) hand, you aimed the gun towards his mechanical heart. Pulling the trigger, you heard the loud gunshot in your ears and the gun clattered to the ground beside you once more. You had missed what you had aimed for, but got close enough that the murderer would deactivate in a couple of minutes. Possibly ten minutes, twenty at most. You would have to watch him until then, he could still slowly move and you didn’t want to risk anything.

You backed away from the couch, collapsing in your kitchen. Your eyes were stuck on the Connor doppelganger in front of you, slowly bleeding away on your couch. You had just been attacked, again. What was with you and your bad luck with apartments?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: August 28th
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank come help you with the person who broke into your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short, but the next chapter is longer. Also, I've reached 31 pages in the document and I feel like that's the most I've actually written - but that may also be because I've switched from Google Docs to Microsoft Word. 
> 
> EDIT: So I realized that I forgot to upload this and Chapter Eight so you get two uploads today.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

> **June 19th, 2039**
> 
> **7:59:12 pm**

Your eyes never left the doppelganger’s light blue ones. He had moved slightly, on so he was kneeling on the floor much like you were. Despite it being twenty minutes since he had collapsed onto the ground from being shot, he had not yet shut down. His eyes hadn’t left yours either, leaving the both of you in a staring contest that would most likely never end.

“It won’t end.” His voice surprised you with how similar it sounded to Connor’s – so much so that you thought that Connor had walked into the room. If you hadn’t been looking at the doppelganger, you probably would have replied. “There are more.” He went quiet once more, eyes still staring into yours.

You knew he had shut off now, yet you had yet to remove your eyes from his. Just in case he had gone into a stasis to trick you like you did him. Eventually, you torn your eyes away from his eyes, only to explore how similar he was to Connor – something you hadn’t been able to do before since you were too busy trying not to get killed. He was still wearing his CyberLife issued uniform, invisibly stained with blue blood that had come from the guy wearing it. You could still see some of the thirium on the shirt from where he had been shot. The blinking _RK900_ on the side of his chest gave away his model number, one model newer than Connor was. No wonder RK900 was so similar to Connor; most successor androids were, only having minor changes at most. RK900 did seem to have eyebrows that were angled in a way that made him look forever grumpy or angry, and his eyes were light blue – a much bigger difference than Connor’s calm brown. You wondered why they had made the changes they did. You also wondered when the RK900 model was created, as far as you could remember there was no mention of him.

You heard a knock at your door but made no effort to move – not that you could, your leg was still unresponsive. Not too long after the knock, you heard your name being called from the other side from how muffled it was – by Connor no less. Hank was probably there as well, seeing as he and Connor barely left each other’s sides. They must have been alerted of the gunshots that had gone off in your apartment. How many had there been now that you thought about it? Was it four, or was it five? You hadn’t been keeping count at how many gunshots had gone off.

Your door was kicked off its hinges and you could briefly hear Hank tell Connor not to do that again without telling him (it had scared the shit out of him). The two of them walked into your apartment; you suspected that there were others. You doubted that the DPD would only send Hank and Connor, at least for the time being. There were sure to be others coming as well. Probably, you had no idea now that you thought about it. 

“Holy shit,” You heard Hank mutter as he – probably – saw RK900 and you. “You alright there, kid?”

You tilted your head to the side a little to be able to see Connor and Hank. “I have a bullet lodged beneath my left knee and my hand-“ You lifted up your damaged hand, “-is beyond repairs.”

“Ah, geez,” Hank groaned, “I meant mentally. You just got fucking attacked by the bastard that’s been murdering people!” Hank explained as he turned to face RK900. “The fucker really does look like Connor.”

You had no idea what kind of mental state you really were in. You assumed it was a mix of shock and fear. It certainly felt very similar to the emotions you had when you had woken up from stasis after falling from the window. “I believe the emotion I’m feeling is somewhere between shock and fear.” That would explain why you were acting the way you were; shock was something that made people do unpredictable things.

Connor seemed shocked as well. “Those would be appropriate emotions for what just happened.” He knelt beside the RK900 studying him. “Hank is correct in the RK900 looking like me.”

“Isn’t that the same model you are?” Someone – you assumed they had just come in – questioned.

Connor shook his head. “No, I’m an RK800 – a prototype. It seems as if they were going to replace me with the RK900 model before androids got rights – they seemed to have never released the model to the public.”

“They wouldn’t have been able to replace you,” Hank announced as he placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

 

> **8:34:12 pm**

You exited the interrogation room after telling them you had shot the RK900 in self defense. You hadn’t been taken off the investigation because of you had done either; the investigation wasn’t done because of what the RK900 had told you. It seemed like a group of people were doing this instead of just one like everyone had thought.

The bullet that had been caught beneath your knee had been removed, as well as your broken hand; leaving you with a stump until you were able to get a replacement which wouldn’t be until the morning. You walked towards your desk to collect the potted plants that would need water while you were away – you didn’t trust anyone else to water them except Connor and Hank and they were forced to take a break much like you were. You had been forced to take a break due to what you had been through; you assumed that Connor and Hank had been forced to take a break much for the same reason. You had no idea what you were going to do in your spare time, possibly go to the bookstore you had yet to go to but wanted to.

You sighed as you picked up one of your small – real – potted plants. Due to your hand still needing to be replaced, it was difficult, seeing as you needed to pick it up with one hand. You wondered how you were going to carry all five of your potted plants.

“Would you care for some help?” Connor asked from behind you, making you turn around.

Your frown loosened a little. “That would be wonderful, thank you, Connor.”

Connor brought a brown, cardboard box from his desk that was big enough to fit all of your plants. While you placed a plant in the box, Connor would hold onto the brown object.

“Do you believe it to be safe for you to return to your apartment?” Connor questioned as you placed a plant into the box.

You raised your eyebrow slightly as you turned from him to your desk. “What do you mean?”

“Your apartment was broken into and you were attacked in it. If what the RK900 is true, and there are others, what if they were to come to your apartment once more?” Connor set the box down on the side of your desk. “What if they were to break into your apartment while you were sleeping?” That was a bunch of ‘what ifs’ that Connor had just said.

“What are you suggesting? That I stay in a hotel once again?” You questioned as you gently placed the last potted plant in the box.

“I am suggesting you stay elsewhere for the time being. Be it a hotel or somewhere else,” Connor paused for a moment, “You’re welcome to stay with Hank and I.”

Hank came around the corner, heading towards your desk. “You told ‘em yet?”

Connor shook his head. “I had just told them that they were welcome to stay with us”

Hank nodded. “Well,” Hank turned to you, “Fowler said that we didn’t need to show up for a whole week, but we’re allowed to stay to look at the memories for a while.”

“How long are we allowed to look at the memories? There’s bound to be hours of them,” You questioned. If the RK900 that you had been shot had been activated since December, that’s seven months of memories that you would have to go through.

“We’ve got three hours,” Hank announced, “but that’ll be enough to see if what the guy said was true. From what I’ve heard from whoever added the memories to the evidence, there’s not as much as he expected.”

You frowned. “How many hours of memories do we have?”

Hank scratched his head. “The guy who put ‘em on the computer said that there was only up till the first of June,” Hank explained, “Are we gonna check those memories now or not?”

You nodded and left the brown box full of potted plants on your desk as the three of you left to go to the evidence room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: August 30th!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK900's memories are seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but there might be a bit more of them in the near future. Not because I'm lazy but because I find I'm not pushing myself to write more pages of things because I 'need' to. I find I like stopping the chapter at a place I find suits it better than other places.

> **June 19 th, 2039**
> 
> **8:36:34 pm**

You held your arm without a hand as you walked down the stairs to the evidence room. You had three hours to watch many more hours of memories the DPD had gotten from the RK900. Even if the RK900 had only been awake since the beginning of June that was a still a lot of memories to go through. Upon entering the evidence room, you saw the RK900 slumped up against the far wall. His hand was pressed up against a computer, probably to have the memories be able to be seen from the computer. There was already one playing when you entered.

“You know what you are to do, correct?” A women’s voice came from the memory.

“Yes, Amanda,” The RK900’s voice came as a reply.

Connor seemed to freeze at the mention of the lady’s name – or the memory, you couldn’t tell which. You looked back at him, concerned. “Are you alright, Connor?”

Connor fixed his tie, although not needing to. “I am fine.” You didn’t really believe him but nodded anyways.

The memory played on and the RK900 blinked as the scene changed from the bright garden to a dimly lit room. Your eyes widened as you realized how many other RK900s there were in the room. There was thousands.

“Holy shit,” You heard Hank mutter beside you.

Connor stayed quiet and you believe you know why. There was so many RK900 that could have possibly replaced Connor, and he didn’t like to think that he was going to be replaced. No one would like to be replaced by someone who was deemed better than them.

You could only watch as the only activated RK900 walked around, checking his equipment as he went. It didn’t even seem as if he didn’t care he was the only one awake, although, he did look at the group of sleeping androids for a moment. It wasn’t enough to tell if he thought anything about it.

By the time the RK900 has decided to leave the building he was in, your three hours were up. It was around midnight now, a time you hadn’t been up at until you first decided to upload your memories to your personal computer. You frowned at the fact that you couldn’t watch more – there was so much more you could learn from it, even if you only got another thirty minutes. You could have figured out where the hideout was, or what their main objective was. You would have to wait until you got back from your week to learn more. At least it was only a week and not a month or worse.

“Alright,” Hank blurted out after he stopped the memories, “it’s time to head home now. I don’t wanna be in this place any longer than I have to.” He turned to face you before stepping out of the evidence room. “You staying with us?”

After seeing the memories, you felt like you should. “As long as I’m welcome.”

Connor looked at you, confused. “Why wouldn’t you be welcome? We are the ones who told you that you could stay with us.”

“Of course you’re welcome!” Hank added.

You nodded and followed Hank and Connor out of the evidence room.

 

> **June 20th, 2039**
> 
> **12:13:43 am**

The car ride to Hank and Connor’s house was much like the one to the apartment building two weeks ago; with loud heavy metal music blasting through the speakers. It left you with silence in your mind so you didn’t complain, even if it was bad for Hank’s ears. You were glad you didn’t have to be stuck in your thoughts for the entire trip, which happened to be long since you had to pick up items from your apartment.

Hank and Connor’s house was somewhat of what you had expected it being. Small, yet perfect for the two of them and Sumo; but – for some odd reason – you had thought they lived in a townhouse.

“Hope you don’t mind sleepin’ on the couch,” Hank announced as he unlocked the door to allow the three of you into the house.

You shook your head as you held onto your items the best you could. It was really only a suitcase with clothes (both from your own dresser and Cassidy’s boxes) and your personal computer, as well as the brown box full of potted plants (some of which you had left at your house, the ones that could go without water for longer period of times – you probably could’ve left those at the precinct). “I don’t mind,” You answered. You didn’t even know if you would be able sleep anyway.

Hank nodded and held his hand over his mouth as he yawned. “I’m a head off to bed now. Night Connor, night,” your name left the mouth of the tired man in front of you.

“Good night, Hank,” Connor nodded at Hank as the man walked into the room you assumed was Hank’s. Connor turned to you. “I’m going to go find you a spare blanket and then head to bed myself.”

You nodded at Connor and sat awkwardly on the couch. Sumo made his way over to you, lying his head down on your lap. You fingers quickly found their way into Sumo’s fur. You smiled softly at the Saint Bernard. “Connor didn’t lie when he said you were a good dog.”

Connor soon came back with a blanket for you, placing it beside you. “I shall see you in the morning, have a good night.”

“See you in the morning, Connor. Have a good night yourself.”

 

> **3:49:12 am**

You were right in thinking that you weren’t going to be able to go to sleep. You could put yourself into stasis even if you weren’t ‘tired’ but you didn’t feel like forcing yourself into stasis. You had done well not to force yourself into anything; the last time you had was three months ago, when you had tricked the RK900 into thinking that you had shut down from your injuries.

Sumo had fallen asleep on your lap roughly ten minutes ago, making it impossible to move. You didn’t want to wake the sleeping dog. Sumo did wake from something crashing on the ground behind you. You turned your head, hoping to see whatever had fallen so you could fix it.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Connor talked in a hushed whisper, “I’m sorry if I did.” It was Connor who had accidentally knocked a plastic cup to the ground that had been on the side of the counter in the kitchen.

You shook your head as Sumo jumped off your lap and the couch to go see Connor. “I haven’t gone to sleep yet, so you didn’t wake me up.”

“Do you mind if I join you on the couch? I’m having trouble going to see once again,” Connor questioned as he set the plastic cup in the sink to wash later.

You moved over so you were no longer in the middle of the couch. Connor sat down beside you, just as awkwardly as you had when you got here (which had long turned into a more comfortable position). The two of you sat quietly on the couch, the both of you having no idea what to say or do.

“Do you know who the RK900 was talking to?” You questioned, hoping Connor wouldn’t mind you asking. He seemed to have known about whoever the RK900 was talking to.

Connor stayed quiet for so long it seemed as if he wasn’t going to answer. “Amanda is a program,” He started, surprising you that he had actually answered, “she’s based off of Elijah Kamski’s professor, Amanda Stern. The program is to keep one on their task and to report back to CyberLife. I assume the latter is no longer used.”

You nodded. “Do you know if there’s any way to turn the program off? Maybe remove it?”

Connor shook his head. “I have no idea.” Connor seemed to be a lot more comfortable saying that than you would be. “Have you read any books yet? I’m sure Hank may have a few that you can borrow and read.” Connor changed the subject. You hoped you hadn’t made him feel uncomfortable.

You shook your head in a silent no. “I haven’t been able to go to a bookstore yet.”

Connor nodded. “I’ll go see if I can find any books,” Connor announced as he stood up from his seat on the couch.

You frowned as soon as Connor disappeared from sight. You couldn’t help but feel like you had made him uncomfortable asking those questions about Amanda.

Connor returned and you hid your frown as not to make Connor worried. He placed a couple of books on the table in front of you. You picked one up that had taken your interesting and began reading. Connor sat beside you – less awkwardly than he had before – with his own book and began to read as well. The two of you sat in silence while you read your books.

 

> **10:26:38 am**

You didn’t remember falling asleep or putting your book down. When you awoke, your book was on the table in front of you and the blanket Connor had gotten you was placed over your body. You couldn’t help but think it was Connor who had put your book down and placed the blanket on you.

That wasn’t what had woken you up. A small icon in the corner of your vision was flashing. Clicking on it brought up an optional objective.

[Go to nearest CyberLife Repair store to attain new upgrades]

You were planning on getting your new hand today anyways; you guessed you could hit two birds with one stone. Although, you would never hit any birds, it was just a figure of speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is fun! I'm excited!
> 
> Next Chapter: September 4th


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Connor, and you go to the CyberLife Repair store to get the new upgrades, and a new hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have prewritten in both rough draft and final draft, and I'm writing this as of Monday, August 20th - so by this point there's probably a lot more. Hopefully. Future me better get on it if it's not.
> 
> EDIT: I keep forgetting to update, I am a horrible person, I am so sorry. Double updates today again.

> **June 20th, 2039**
> 
> **10:27:02 am**

Hank yawned from behind you, making you turn around and face him. “Guessin’ that the updates ready for you, too?” He questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

You nodded your head but said nothing about the subject at the moment. You found yourself being excited for the new updates and unable to speak due to that. You cleared your – at the moment – non-existent throat. “Yes, I’ve gotten the notification for the updates,” You answered back, seeing as Hank had most likely not seen your nod.

Hank grunted, “Well, after I get myself some food and Connor gets outta his room, we’ll leave.”

You nodded once more and smiled as you turned to fact the TV once more. It had been turned on now and was turned to the news, talking about the very subject you had been talking to Hank about.

“Good morning, Hank,” Your name left Connor’s mouth as he entered the living room.

“Finally picked something out to wear I see, don’t know why you take so long pickin’ out clothes,” Hank muttered as he took a sip out of his now finished coffee, recoiling from the too hot to drink liquid.

“It takes me so long to pick out clothes because if I were to just to pick out clothes at random like you do, Hank, I would come out wearing a fancy shirt and sweatpants,” Connor explained as he sat down on the couch next to you. Your name left his mouth once more, “-how did you sleep?”

“I slept nicely, thank you for allowing me to stay.” Sumo had come up to you to get your attention, your fingers running through his fur. “I’m sorry if I said anything to make you feel uncomfortable last night,” You apologized.

Connor shook his head as his hands also found their way into Sumo’s fur. “There’s no need to apologize, you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.” Connor seemed to be holding something back but you didn’t want to ask. If Connor wanted to tell you something, then he would.

You heard a chair push away from the table. “We can go now,” Hank announced as he walked towards the couch. “Ah, geez, I feel like I’m treating you guys like a bunch of children.”

 

> **11:02:01 am**

The CyberLife Repair store was the same as it was when it was just an old CyberLife store that had sold androids; a big while building with large glass walls. The store had been converted into a repair and upgrade store not long after the revolution and Elijah Kamski returned to CyberLife to work on other projects that would be a benefit to androids. You didn’t remember the store ever being so crowded before, that was probably because the many upgrades would come out today that would allow androids to do more things than what they were originally programmed for – like eating and getting sick. The upgrade was only one of the reasons you needed to go to the CyberLife Repair store. The other reason was because you needed a new hand to replace your old one that had been taken off, leaving you with a nub at the end of your arm.

Hank whistled as the three of you entered the building. “That’s a lot of people.”

“That is a lot of people,” Connor echoed.

A person wearing a CyberLife uniform (the one those who worked at the CyberLife Repair stores had to wear, which was just to wear a white shirt and black pants) walked up towards the three of you. “Hello!” They smiled, “Are you here to get the new upgrades that were released for androids?” They questioned.

You raised your arm up, the one that was missing the hand, and sheepishly smiled. “That’s one of the reasons.”

The person’s eyes widened slightly. “Ah, well, that could be a problem.” They smiled slightly once more. “It’s a good thing Stacey – our biocomponent replacer technician – is here today!” The person’s hand flew over to a far wall, which had a door coming from it. “You can find her over there. Unfortunately, the upgrades might take a little longer.”

You left Connor and Hank, so that they could continue to talk to the person who had come up towards the three of you, and walked towards where the person had pointed towards. Above the door that you saw was a sign that said _Repairs_ in black lettering. You knew you were in the right place. Hopefully Stacey would be able to fix your hand; it’s awfully hard to do things with only one hand. You wondered how long it would take for Stacey to give you a new hand as well. It would probably take faster than repairing your old one – had it not been unrepairable. You assumed Stacey would be able to find the hand biocomponent that you would need.

You pulled open the _Repairs_ door, stepping into a large room full of shelves – that were full of biocomponents. “Hello?” You called out as you walked further into the room.

A woman rounded around a shelf, you assumed this was Stacey due to the nametag attached to her white shirt. “Hello! What can I do for you today?”

You raised your handless arm once more. “I believe I need a new hand.”

“Yikes!” Stacey exclaimed, “Yeah, I don’t think I’m able to repair something that’s not there.” You nodded. “Follow me; I’m sure I can find you a new one.”

You followed Stacey towards the place that she had come out from. The shelves were full of hands, arms, legs, and feet. It seemed as this area was the limbs section. Stacey headed towards where the hands were. There were too many hands on display for your liking.

Stacey picked up one of the hands, examined it, placed it back and then picked up another hand. This continued for a little before Stacey smiled after she picked up a hand. “I’ve found one that’ll work for you!” Stacey called out, despite you being right beside her. “If I could see your arm, please.” You held out your arm, allowing Stacey to place the hand in the place your previous hand had been. “There you go, that should work! If you want to get the new upgrades I would suggest going line up before the lines get any longer.”

You nodded once more and smiled. “Thank you.”

You left the room full of parts and headed towards where you had left Hank and Connor.

The lines took far too long for your liking, and the installing part had to be done with you in stasis. You hadn’t liked that much, but it had to be done unless you wanted to be awake for the installing process – and with the ability to now feel what happened to you and not just have it pop up in the corner of your vision, you decided to go into stasis. By the time you awoke from stasis, your throat was dry and all you could smell was what you assumed to be thirium and cleaning products.

You were handed a glass of water from Connor – who had come out of the room early than you had and had probably gone through the same thing you had. “You’ll need this,” He announced as you took the water from him. You didn’t object and drank it all in a couple of gulps.

It felt weird being able to actually drink something, you hadn’t been able to for the past three years you had been awake. You turned to Connor once you had set the cup down. “Thank you, Connor.”

Hank laughed a little, for what reason, you didn’t understand. “Alright, now that you two are done here. Let’s get going.”

Now with the upgrades, you sat in the back of Hank’s car once more. It felt weird to be able to suddenly feel everything after three years of not being able to feel anything at all. You could also taste your tongue in your mouth; that was probably what the weirdest thing at the moment.

“So, there anything you two wanna eat now that – you know – you can eat now?” Hank questioned as the three of you drove away from the store. “How much can you even eat?”

“We can eat, at least, one meal a day since we need much more time to...digest it. I would like to taste burgers,” Connor answered, almost immediately, explaining how much androids could now eat. “Although, not the healthiest of foods, it seems to be one of the foods people eat the most.”

Hank laughed. “You don’t have to explain your reasoning, Connor.” Hank looked at you through the rear-view mirror. “What about you?”

Your eyes met Hank’s in the mirror. “I’m fine with anything.” There wasn’t really any type of food you really wanted to try. You smiled softly as you looked out the window, watching as the buildings pass by.

 

> **June 21st, 2039**
> 
> **3:49:54 am**

You sat on Hank and Connor’s couch in the middle of the night. Once again, you were unable to sleep, although you were getting tired. That was probably one of the new installed features that had required you to go into stasis. You still didn’t like that you had to be put into stasis for some programs; but you were able to do more things, so that was a plus size.

Sumo lay on your feet, a book taking his place on your lap. You looked up from your book for a moment to look out the window; a thunderstorm had started and you found the noises – despite them being loud – calm. You liked the watch the lightening make the sky light up. You found you liked the sky a lot – be it dark and cloudy, bright and clear, or raining with jolts of lightening every once in a while.

Sumo lifted his face off your feet as you heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Removing your gaze from the window, you looked behind you. Just like last night, Connor was up much like you were.

“Could you not sleep again, Connor?” You questioned as Connor stopped before exiting the hallway. He didn’t seem surprised that you were up as well.

“I- no,” Connor admitted with a sigh. “It’s difficult for me to go to sleep.” Connor explained as he made his way closer to the couch. He sat down next to you and – unlike many other times – he didn’t seem to awkwardly sit beside you. “I would normally go on a drive or walk, but I don’t wish to leave you and Hank alone.”

“Hank would have Sumo here to watch him, and I could come with you,” You pointed out and then paused for a moment, “If you wouldn’t mind me coming with you that is.”

Connor was silent for a moment. “If you would like to come, you are welcome to.”

You nodded and followed Connor out the door. Hank’s car pulled out of the drive way with Connor in the driver’s seat and you in in the passenger seat. Unlike when Hank drove, there wasn’t any loud heavy metal music blasting from the speakers. Instead, there was quiet classical music. Just like when Hank drove, everyone in the car was quiet. It was comfortable being able to hear your thoughts, but – at the same time, it was uncomfortable since you had gotten used to not being able to hear your thoughts while in Hank’s car. You quite liked the music Connor was playing, despite it giving you a little bit of trouble.

Rain poured down on the windshield, making Connor turn on the windshield wipers. Hank’s car was so old that it didn’t even have automatic windshield wipers.

Connor stopped the old car in front of a park overlooking a bridge. Connor popped open the driver’s side door, the sound of rain being louder than it had been before. Connor turned to you before leaving the car. “You’re welcome to join if you would like.” He then exited into the rain, leaving you alone in the car.

You watched Connor disappear behind a tree before leaving the car to join him in the rain. You noticed that Connor had decided to sit on the back of a bench – with his feet on the seat. You found he liked to sit on objects that weren’t made to be sat upon, like Hank’s desk. Connor was tossing around his coin, the clinking making your eyes stop on the silver object being tossed around. The way Connor tossed and twirled the coin around made you fascinated. You still had yet to ask Connor if he could teach you how to do the coin tricks.

“Have you ever been scared?” Connor questioned as his coin stopped moving between his hands. He hadn’t turned to look at you, instead looking out towards the bridge.

You looked towards Connor as you sat beside him on the back of the bench. “So far, I’ve been scared twice,” You explained, “it’s only ever been for myself since no one’s ever been around me-“ (alive went through your mind) “-while I was being attacked.” You paused as you looked at the bridge, watching a single car go across the bridge. “Are you scared, Connor?”

“I’m terrified,” Connor announced as he stood up from the bench – he hadn’t been sitting for long. “I’m terrified that I’m going to harm Hank, or you, or anyone for that matter.”

You sat confused for a second; you had no idea why Connor would be scared of hurting Hank or you. “Why would you hurt us?”

Connor stayed quiet for long enough that you thought he wouldn’t answer. “The Amanda program is able to take over one’s body,” Connor explained as he turned to face you, “I’m one of the one’s with the Amanda program installed.”

“And, as far as you know, there isn’t a way to remove the program,” You added what Connor hadn’t said. He nodded. “You’re scared Amanda will take over, aren’t you?”

Connor gave another nod. “Amanda’s done it once before.” Connor’s coin found itself being tossed and twirled around his fingers once more. “At the speech Markus gave after President Warren called off the attack.”

You took a step closer to Connor, hoping you might be able to comfort him in any way possible. “Whatever Amanda did while in control is not your fault, Connor.”

Connor seemed to give a small smile. “Hank said that too when I told him. Amanda didn’t get the chance to do anything before I stopped her.”

You returned Connor’s smile. “That’s good.” You pointed towards the car. “I’m pretty sure that a new program allows us to get sick. Should we go back to the car?”

Connor shook his head. “I’d like to stay out here for a bit longer,” Connor announced before you turned back to face the car.

“I’ll stay out here with you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: September 6th!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and you talk at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a filler until I figure out what to do for the next week in the storyverse. I know the beginning and I know the ending - and some of the middle - but not enough that I really know what I'm doing for the week in the storyverse. Hopefully I've figure it out by the time this chapter launches - if not, Future Me, hurry it up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

> **June 21st, 2039**
> 
> **3:49:54 am**

The rain had stopped, leaving you and Connor in soaked clothes as you continued to sit on the bench with your feet up on the seat. Connor’s coin had continued to be twirled and tossed between his hands, and had yet to fall to the ground once.

“Hey Connor,” You blurted out, “Do you think you could teach me how to do,” the word you were searching for escaped you, “what you do with your coin?”

Connor’s coin stopped for a moment as Connor turned to look at you. “You want to learn how to do coin tricks?”

You nodded; Connor had said the word you had forgotten about. “Yeah, your coin tricks are really cool! I’d love to be able to do them with you.”

Connor gave you a smile. “I’d love to teach you how to do coin tricks. Hank leaves spare change in the car; I’ll go get you one.” You nodded and watched as Connor left the bench to go get you a coin.

Connor and you spent hours doing coin tricks; laughing whenever the small object fell out of your hands. That was probably the most fun you had had in the time you had had in the time you could remember, and it wasn’t just succeeding in tossing the coins around but also failing at the coin tricks. According to the clock you had on hand (which happened to be the one you were programmed with), Connor and you had spent four hours at the park; making it almost nine in the morning. You hadn’t been expecting to be at the park for so long. It had been fun so that was a good thing.

The sun had long gone up and the clouds from the storm were long gone, leaving the sky bright and clear. You dropped your coin once again, making you smile despite being slightly annoyed about how many times you had dropped the small metallic object on the ground.

You sighed but laughed a little. “That’s the four hundred and thirty-sixth time I’ve dropped that coin.”

“You’re keeping count of how many times you’ve dropped the coin?” Connor questioned as he stopped moving his own coin.

You sheepishly smiled. “Maybe?”

Connor laughed. “That’s as good as a yes as I’ve learned from Hank.”

“Did he tell you or did he do it himself?”

Connor seemed to think for a moment. “Did so himself.”

You smiled and shook your head. “Speaking of Hank, has he woken up and noticed us gone yet?” You had forgotten your phone once again, unable to get any texts from anyone unless they knew your serial number and model number.

Connor shook his head. “Hank doesn’t wake up until twelve most days he has off. He’ll only wake earlier if I’m the one to wake him up,” Connor explained.

You nodded. “When do you think you think we should head back?” You questioned, seeing as the two of you had never really said anything about what time you would head back to Hank’s house.

“We can head back now if you would like,” Connor announced, pointing towards the car.

You shook your head. “I don’t feel like leaving just yet, so, unless you want to we don’t have to.” You laughed a little. “You are my ride back there after all.”

Connor nodded as he laughed, his coin starting to bounce between his hands.

You didn’t keep count of how many times you dropped your coin or how much longer you and Connor were sitting on the bench. Soon enough, you heard Connor’s phone buzz. You didn’t need to ask who it was to know it was Hank asking where the two of you had gone off to. Now that you had checked your clock, you noticed that it was roughly around twelve in the afternoon. Connor had been right about Hank waking up at lunch.

“Shall we head back?” Connor questioned, pointing towards the car like he had done roughly three hours ago.

You nodded back at Connor. “If Hank wants us back, we should go back.”

The two of you entered the car after many hours of sitting on a bench. You didn’t mind sitting on the bench, but you much preferred the seats of the old car. The car ride back was much like it had been on the way to the park; leaving you alone with your thoughts once again. From what you had learned from the movies and other forms of media, you were pretty sure you and Connor were now friends. You smiled slightly as you looked out the window; you were glad you and Connor were now friends.

[Connor – Friend – Path Unlocked]

 

> **June 21st, 2039**
> 
> **1:02:01 pm**

“Seriously, the two of you left no note and I wake up and the car’s gone!” Hank exclaimed as the front door popped open in front of Connor and you.

“We weren’t expecting to be out that long,” Connor admitted. “Sorry Hank,” He apologized.

Hank sighed. “It’s fine. Just – just don’t do it again.”

Connor nodded. “I’ll stop going on my late night drives.”

Hank blinked. “Late night drives?”

“I’ve gone on a drive in the middle of the night for the past six months,” Connor explained as he hung up the keys on a hanger near the door.

Hank groaned. “Why am I not surprised you don’t go to bed?” He turned to face you. “What about you? Do you go to sleep?”

You shook your head. “I’ve found I can’t go to bed until late in the night.”

Hank sighed once more. “Both of you better go to bed soon.” Hank started to walk away-

-Only to be stopped by Connor speaking up. “If we go to bed now we’re just going to wake up in in the middle of the night and the cycle will continue.”

Hank turned around and glared at Connor. “Well you better go to bed tonight.” Another sigh escape Hank’s mouth. “I feel like a parent again.”

You nodded to Hank as he left to go sit on the couch. “I’ll go to bed tonight.” You yawned – something you didn’t know you were able to do until today. You would defiantly go to bed tonight, even if took you forever.

You sat on the other side of the couch from Hank, turning your attention to whatever Hank was watching on TV. You didn’t really pay attention to what he was watching, more like you were listening to the sounds as you let your mind wonder. You didn’t really know what you were going to do for the next couple of days. Reading the book Connor had given you the previous night didn’t really appeal to you until late at night.

Connor at beside you, Sumo – despite being a large dog – jumped onto Connor’s and Hank’s laps. Connor smiled, running his hands through the dog’s fur, while Hank just groaned. You figured that Hank didn’t like it when Sumo wanted Connor’s attention more than Hank’s. You only laughed a little; you found it cute how Sumo laid on both of them.

The four of you sat on the couch for hours. Sumo had yet to get up, although Hank was currently trying to get the dog off his lap. Sumo only jumped off both Connor’s and Hank’s lap when Connor tried to get up – probably allowed Hank to get up.

Hank returned to the couch not long after. “Want pizza for supper?” He questioned as he tried to get Sumo off of his spot – seeing as the dog had taken Hank’s spot.

“Pizza’s not very healthy for you,” Connor pointed out.

Hank waved his hand. “Whatever. I’m not really gettin’ any younger.”

“Pizza doesn’t sound too bad,” You blurted out. You still didn’t really know of any food you would really want to try. Anything really sounded good to you and you didn’t really care much about what you ate.

Hank nodded, smiling as he turned back to Connor. “Two to one, pizza it is.” Connor didn’t complain.

The three of you all decided to put on an old movie while waiting for the pizza to get here. You actually paid attention to the movie unlike what you did while watching something like on TV. The movie was animated and it actually looked like a cartoon instead of nowadays where the cartoons look more like an unrealistic reality (more colourful, less colourful; it didn’t really matter except for the fact it looked more or less like reality than any old cartoon did). You were pretty sure the movie – honestly, you didn’t really know what the movie was about. Just because you were paying attention didn’t mean you actually knew what was happening.

Hank had gotten up from the couch once more to get the pizza – Sumo not stealing his spot this time around. It was only one box – a big box – and it would work for the three of you. There wasn’t much more to do, so the three of you continued to watch the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: September 11th!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back at work, with Hank and Connor. The only thing left to do, is look at your options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about not skipping the week; I didn't really know what else to do. So, here, have a little slightly important chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I'm freaking horrible at saying I'll post. But here's the chapter an hour late my time. :P

> **June 27th, 2039**
> 
> **10:49:02 am**

The week went by much like the first two days of the week – minus the nightly drives (which you had only gone on once) but still with the late night talks with Connor. You found you enjoyed the late night talks with Connor, and you found you liked your friendship with Connor even more. You were pretty sure you were friends with Hank now as well, now that you really thought about it. You were happy to have friends once again.

Now – back at the precinct – you were able to get back to work. After watching through the rest of the memories (including the RK900 murder Alex and Caleb – you hadn’t liked that at all – and excluding the parts where everything was just black) you learned that Amanda hadn’t been very happy that the previous RK900 had failed in kill you. Amanda had sent the RK900 who had attacked you to finish the job – obviously, he had failed as well. You figured Amanda wasn’t too happy about him failing as well.

The RK900 was slumped down in front of you; Amanda had removed each and every memory of the RK900 leaving and entering the place that every other RK900 was hiding. Someone had suggested that Amanda may have just hidden the memories, and Connor would be able to check – if the RK900 was awake. That meant that you were going to have to fix up the RK900 to be able to view his memories.

You bent down beside the RK900, a compatible thirium regulator in your hand. The bullet had grazed his previous thirium regulator (making you wonder why he hadn’t shut down faster than he did – you assumed he had better biocomponents and all that sort of jazz), making it unusable for him. You looked towards Connor as you twirled the thirium regulator around in your hand. “Are you ready?” You questioned. Connor was the only person you knew of that could probe one’s memories without destroying the person’s brain. You were sure that there were others, but you just hadn’t met them.

Connor seemed to take a breath and nodded. “I’m ready,” Your name slipped from his mouth.

You nodded back to him and slipped the thirium regulator into the RK900. It took a little time but the RK900 eventually woke up, his light blue eyes glaring at you. The RK900 didn’t say anything as he stared at you, or when Connor grabbed onto the RK900’s forearm; probing his memory. It didn’t seem to take long for Connor to find what he was looking for, when Connor pulled back though, he looked scared. As if he had seen something truly terrifying in the RK900’s memories. Something that Connor might have seen.

Connor turned to you (and Hank since the lieutenant had taken a spot beside you). “I’ve got the location,” Connor announced, “but the RK900 is deleting his own memories to keep us from finding anything else out.” It wouldn’t do much now that everyone had seen the RK900’s memories, but you assumed the RK900 didn’t know that.

“What?” Hank exclaimed, “Can you stop him?” He questioned with urgency. If the RK900’s memories were lost, there would be no evidence – since the RK900 had only been hooked up to the computer to all you to see his memories.

Connor quickly shook his head. “No, he’ll reboot soon enough – forty seconds to be exact – with no memories at all,” He explained without looking away from the RK900.

You frowned. “Do you think he’s erased his memories every month and that’s why he only has – had – since the beginning of June?” You questioned; sharing what you had suspected now. Sure, there was enough RK900s to change one every month, but you doubted that Amanda would get rid of an RK900 unless she needed to.

Connor was quiet for a moment. “That could be possible,” He admitted as he backed up from the RK900, still crouching on the ground. “He’ll be rebooting for a while; hopefully.”

The RK900’s eyes had fallen shut and his stimulating breathing had stopped. He had turned to low thirium levels it almost seemed like; you wondered why since he had gotten to one hundred percent due to you and others having to fix him. The RK900 seemed to have just fallen into a stasis, you had never seen someone reboot before so you didn’t really know what to expect. It just looked like the RK900 was sleeping.

“It just looks like he’s sleeping,” Hank pointed out, saying exactly what you thought. You nodded. “Where’re we gonna keep ‘im?” Hank questioned, gesturing towards the RK900 slumped on the floor. “I mean, it’s not really him doing these things – it’s the girl stuck in his head that’s controlling him.”

Connor stood up. “That’s not entirely true,” Connor announced, “when Amanda took control,” he paused, “I was stuck in the Zen Garden. The RK900 would have no memory doing anything if Amanda was controlling him.”

“So you’re saying he did it of his own free will?” Hank seemed to have a lot of questions about the RK900 and Amanda.

Connor shook his head. “No. The RK900 was never given free will. He’s still very much a machine.”

Hank groaned. “This just got a lot more difficult.”

Connor looked towards the RK900 slumped up against the desk. “It’s unfortunate that the RK900 is unable to have free will, at the moment.” He yawned, raising his hand over his mouth.

“Are you alright, Connor?” You questioned, “You seem kind of out of it.” You paused, “And how do you know that the RK900s are unable to get free will?”

“At the moment,” Connor corrected. He frowned but didn’t answer your question about if he was alright or not.

“Connor, you okay, son?” Hank asked; concerned for Connor much like you were. You had no idea that Hank had thought of Connor as a son.

“I’m fin-“

“No, you’re not,” Hank interrupted. “What’s wrong, Connor? Are you having those nightmares again?” Connor only nodded and Hank pulled Connor into a hug. You sadly frowned, wishing to comfort Connor as well.

Everything was silent for a moment, all except for Connor taking a deep breath in. “It’s different this time,” Connor muttered against Hank’s shoulder, “they’re not dreams; everything’s still cold but Amanda and an RK900 are there. They weren’t there before.” Connor announced and took in another breath. “The two of them are always talking, that’s how I know the RK900s are unable to get free will at the moment. If he were to get it, he would self-destruct immediately. I’m sure...that there’s someone that can be able to give the RK900s free will.”

“Well,” Hank began, “we’ll just have to find that person once this whole thing is done.”

You nodded. “This whole thing will be over soon enough, we have where they’re located and we’ll be able to stop them.”

Connor stepped away from Hank. “Then we better start heading there.”

“You sure?” Hank questioned, concern still lacing his voice.

Connor nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

> **June 27th, 2039**
> 
> **9:54:28 pm**

It had taken awhile to get to where the RK900s were hiding; well, more like staying at. The place was big; it seemed to be an abandoned mall or something of the sorts. That made sense; the RK900s needed a large place to stay since there were a lot of them. It was difficult to see if this was the place was where the RK900s were staying due to the windows being boarded up. Hopefully, you would be able to get in.

“This place is locked up tight,” Hank announced in a hushed voice. The three of you had gotten close to the building, meaning you would have to be quiet.

You nodded. “Yeah, it is. Connor, how are we going to get in?” You questioned, turning to Connor as he led the two of you to the side of the building.

Connor didn’t say anything but continued to sneak around the side of the building. You looked towards Hank who only shrugged; you decided to continue to follow Connor. He led you and Hank towards the back of the large building. Next to a boarded up window was a door – that was also boarded up – with loose boards hanging from rusty nails. Connor’s hands wiggled the loose boards off, gently placing them next to his feet. His hands went to the doorknob, giving it a little jiggle before pushing the door open; the lock was broken.

Moving the flashlight Hank held into the room showed nothing but more darkness. If the RK900s were in this building, they were in a different room. There was only one way to find out, and that was to look around inside of the building. The door was open; all you had to do was step inside. You didn’t know if you wanted to step in; you felt scared. These people – the RK900s – had killed so many people, and here the three of you were, with _just_ the three of you. You should have called in back up, of any kind, to come here. There were thousands of RK900s, and only three of you. Even if half of the RK900s (or even more than half) weren’t activated, there was no saying that anything would be in your favor. Even if there was only one RK900 activated – you’ve seen how Connor fights and if the RK900 was able to fight just as well – there was no way that you would know if you would be able to win that fight.

You weren’t only afraid for yourself; you were afraid for Hank and Connor as well. This was probably one of the first time you had ever been afraid for someone other than yourself. You only hoped that you would gain courage do something if the situation called it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love the name of this? If not - I really love the name of it! It has so many meanings. This isn't the first time you've been on an investigation - and this is one of many that you've been on. Connor's not your first friend - and you're going to get more, like Hank. I just really like this book. 
> 
> I am also super excited for the next chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter: September 13th!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
